Wubbzy's Adventure
by MyLittleFanfiction
Summary: Wubbzy has returned after the day he defeated Bigfoot. Now he's gonna be fighting the evil Shadow Huggy. My first non-M rated story. Rated T for the shower thing and the use of the word "sexy".


The yellow cat woke up one winter morning...

Widget was taking a shower this hot day. . .

Then, suddenly, Wubb-Z ran in.

"Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"

"What? im taking a shower, Im naked, cant you see that?"

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" The yellow cat said.

"But we must go...the possed bear is back!."

"What not Evil Huggy!"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

Widget got out of the shower and put some clothes on.

After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat the possed bear.

Along the way they ran into Walden, who joined them on their quest.

"I will join you on your quest to defeat Huggy said Walden.

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Wubb-Z;

"Yes, we need your help to defeat the possed bear" said Widget.

So, Widget Wubb-Z and now Widget left by terrain wagon for their epic quest to defeat

Evil Huggy!

Fortunately Buggy worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the archieve of the newspaper to find out the crib of the possed bear's entourage.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Wuzzleburg. The yellow cat was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Wuzzleburg. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his tail swipe he should be able to accomplish anything, right, The yellow cat thought to himself.

And Buggy would join The yellow cat.

So not to fall out of fashion they both donned their most gothyest clothing. Wubb-Z had to admit that Buggy looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But The yellow cat didn't dare to comment on that (Wubb-Z had only just discovered he was bi, and was a little angxious over that. He wans't sure if his othre friends would accept that!.

Wubb-Z instead poored down his soul into his make-up. He bore lovely rose-colored finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Buggy matching treatment. Buggy lovely eyes met Wubb-Z's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a eye-catching combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then they went off and defeated the possed bear.

So they snuck into the Huggy's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls.

Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's naughty rooms they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible bears by the possed bear's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the heart of Huggy from the possed bear's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and diamonds.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the heart of Huggy.

The yellow cat knew that he had to use all of the tail swipe to get the heart of Huggy but it would backfire if he didnt keep his cool. Widget inhaled firmly and wondered if Wubbzy could pull it off. Buggy stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Wubbzy concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his tail swipe.

It worked! The barriers around the heart of Huggy fell away like icecream in a microwave. It was amazing how The yellow cat welding tail swipe was effective against Huggy's unstoppable powers.

Unfortunately for our fearless team, it wasn't enough

"GRRRRRrr" whispered a evil voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was the possed bear! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the heart of Huggy to transform into a indiscernible mistake of a humanoid.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" She said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Wubb-Z and Wubbzy's friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But," said Huggy with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Neeeveeeeerrrrr!" yellewed Wubb-Z!

"Think about it, Wubbzy, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Wubb-Z was now tembling. He wanted to keep Widget, Walden, Daizy and Buggy alive but he could not get the possed bear get away with it! But then he remembered: Huggy no longer had the heart of Huggy! She was powerless!

But as if Huggy could read his mind, the possed bear spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the heart of Huggy? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"The yellow cat would never be friends with you!" said Daizy

"It is too late now anyway, said the possed bear, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

Huggy laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony .

But Wubbzy had not forgotten his tail swipe. With the stealth and might that he learned from his previous adventures, he glared and unleashed the tail swipe.

Evil Huggy had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Wubb-Z and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Arggg!" Evil Huggy said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Evil Huggy extarpated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Wubb-Z succesfully attack Huggy, Daizy and Walden also attacked the possed bear!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" the possed bear said and raised her arms to the sky and started lisping an evil curse.

But Wubb-Z was too quick. He ran towards the possed bear and hit the possed bear in the face. She was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Wubb-Z who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


End file.
